


A Thousand Years

by peepandchirp



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair loves his lady, Drabble, F/M, Female Mage Warden - Freeform, Female Surana - Freeform, Finally posting at 2 am, Fluff, I Tried, Inspired by Music, Oneshot, Songfic, Took all day to write, Trans Female Character, angst maybe???, yes i changed the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepandchirp/pseuds/peepandchirp
Summary: Three loving encounters and one tragic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: A Thousand Years - Christina Perri.
> 
> Guys, this is like my thing.  
> By the way, when I made this Surana, I kept her name as Neria.

The camp was quiet, almost everyone had gone to bed. Alistair looked at Neria with much love. They've only been together for a couple of months but were friends for longer. He was still awkward around her but he felt comfortable, like he could really be himself. 

Alistair trusted and loved Neria. She was his light. They took much joy in spending what time they have together. Neria preferred not to talk about the everyday risk of death and Alistair respected that. Not that he wanted to talk about it.

She smiled at him when she noticed his gaze. He waved, shyly at her. He's still incredibly shy around her. No amount of kisses could change that. 

\----

Neria sat in her tent for most of the evening. She only left her tent to grab supper. Alistair was worried and checked up on her later. 

She was tired, and sore. She was depressed and had dark circles under her eyes. Neria didn't care the her chest was exposed and that the others could see her flat chest and muscles clearly. Her Adams apple was more noticeable after that.

Neria allowed Alistair to join her in her tent. She let him hold her and comfort her. He loved her and supported her in life and love. He knew she was trans but he didn't let that stop him from loving her. Nothing could ever do that.

They stayed close together, in each others arms. Placing soft kisses against their skin. Neria loved Alistairs warmth and scent. He smelt faint of berries and dogs. She didn't mind the dog part, since she has Mercy, her hound.

The two fell asleep in each others arms.

\----

The battle was short but difficult. Fighting hurlocks where considerably different from genlocks. Neria could barely fight, she had gotten hit by the blades of a hurlock. She let out a scream as she fell to the ground. Alistair hastily ran to her when the fighting was done. They knew something like this would happen but the chose to prolong it.

"We have to get her back to camp, Wynne should be able to heal her, or Morrigan!" Leliana suggested, worryingly. Alistair scoffed at the mention of Morrigan. "We'll ask Wynne to do it, where's Mercy?" he said, looking or the Hound.

"Lead the way, boy"Alistair told the Hound. Mercy looked at him knowingly, worried for his master.

Back at camp, Wynne quickly gathered together some potions. She healed Neria's back as best as she could. "The pain will still be felt" Wynne explained, "These potions should help with the pain" Alistair thanked her repeated, before putting Neria to bed.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving. Neria's lips tiwtched into a small smile in her sleep.

\----

Neria loved Alistair, only now was she truly realising it. Why now? Why when she's about to go and die for Ferelden? She had chosen not do to the ritual and didn't put Alistair through it. Morrigan abandoned them as a result. That had greatly upset her.

She looked at Alistair he was grim today. She knew that he was aware of the ritual and that she wouldn't let him do the killing blow.

Before beginning their assault, Neria dragged Alistair away. Before he could speak, she kissed his lips. She tried to show that she loved him. She wanted to let Alistair know that this was so he could live, and rebuild the Wardens.

"Rebuild the Wardens," She whispered. Alistair was about to protest but she stopped him. "Alistair, I love you but I wasn't even supposed to be here" Neria felt tears forming, "Duncun came to the tower to get a warrior, he got me instead, he chose me only to prevent them from hurting me" 

Alistair was hurt, she couldn't be saying this, she couldn't be wanting to die. He would let her. "I love you," he said.

"I know you do" Neria smiled, kissing him, "I love you, so much" 

Alistair burned Neria soon after the battle, keeping tears from falling. He whispered a final farewell as she kissed her cheek. He would be alone but he felt comfort in knowing his love would watch over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the ending I expected to write but here we are. 
> 
> So, yeah, I have many Wardens for the different origins and different playthrough of romances with the different races. I have a few who I canon as trans. Neria is obviously one of them.


End file.
